Moonlight Sonata
by Ice Phoenix 1213
Summary: The bells have rung once more and the Concours are happening in Seiso Academy again. It was just Harry's luck that he is put in the spotlight once more as he is participating in this year's Concours as a Regular student but it couldn't that bad since he isn't the only one who could see the Fata named Lilli.
1. Prelude to a massive Headache

Moonlight Sonata

**Summary: The bells have rung once more and the Concours are happening in Seiso Academy again. It was just Harry's luck that he is put in the spotlight once more as he is participating in this year's Concours as a regular student but it couldn't that bad since he isn't the only one who could see the Fata named Lilli.**

**Author's note: Follows mostly the La Corda D'oro anime events and AU in terms of Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, Ignores the Horcruxes, Slash, OOC, and Non-Epilogue Compliant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and La Corda D'oro.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1: Prelude to a massive Headache**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry couldn't believe that he had made it this far.

Due to his reckless stupidity he had almost gotten his godfather killed in the Ministry. But somehow he had managed to consult Dumbledore after he ran out of his History of Magic OWLS and prepared to confront Voldemort. Due to his luck he had managed to defeat Voldemort with no casualties on his side while majority of the loyal death eaters died along with their master as he gains more magic by leeching of from the dark marks.

Harry then felt much lighter as so much weight was off his shoulders but due to the hounding press he felt stressed and decided to take a break. Most of his friends agreed with this along with Dumbledore and the rest of the adults because they think he deserves it and there have been some issues between him and Ginny. Because it was revealed that he was gay and Ginny was kind of pissed because she had a massive crush on him but her dreams cannot be fulfilled because he was as straight as a circle.

So Harry along with his godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were moving to Japan after his godfather had thrown a dart at a map and it ended on Japan. They then learned to speak the language with the use of various charms and Harry decided to catch up on his muggle subjects since he was going to go to muggle school while he was going to do a self-study in his magical subjects with the tutelage of the of Remus and the help of the Japanese Ministry of Magic. He also pursued his once hobby of playing the Piano. When he was younger he would always play the piano with the help of his school teacher in order to go home later to the Dursleys. The Dursleys allowed him this hobby since it meant that they would not see him and they got money from him competing in this competitions. So he was going to Seiso Gakuen as a Regular student in 2nd year. While Remus would be a tutor for the Japanese Ministry allowing him paid leaves during the full moon and his mate Sirius broadened his horizons by becoming a fashion designer which was appropriate to calm his flamboyant ways. Though Harry could hope that he would never be dressed in girls' clothes which was a rather hopeless dream.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Harry-kun!" yelled a rather loud female voice which attracted Harry's attention from where he was standing near the statue of the Fata in front of Seiso Gakuen. Harry turned to see a girl slightly taller than him with curly brown hair and blue eyes run towards him cradling what seemed to be a camera.

"Ohayo Nami-chan" greeted Harry with a smile and a slight tilt of the head before he was glomped on and heard "Kawai! Kawai!" before he was released. Amou Nami was a member of the press club and was Harry's classmate and one of his closest friends in Seiso. Even if she was quite like Rita Sketeer at times she would always be by Harry's side ready to help him if he was being ambushed by fans. Yes Fans, this was the reason why Nami became his friend. When Harry first entered Seiso many people were enamored by him because of his rather feminine appearance caused by his short height, slender body, and long hair which was always tied back in a lose ponytail. Because of this people were always stalking him that he even had to hide in the music building's practice rooms where he met Fuyuumi Shoko who helped him by denying his presence in her practice room. Shoko then became one of his friends and he always helps her by sometimes playing the piano accompaniment to her clarinet and guiding her become more confident.

But today was a rather weird day when he saw the most peculiar thing. He saw a small fairy flying by the statue which seemed to be a copy of it and when it saw that Harry was staring, it smiled and disappeared. Then it was when Nami called him he was shaken out of his musings.

Both of them made their way to their classroom 2-1 where Harry saw that his table was piled with love letters and gifts from many boys and girls. He then sighed and started placing them in a spare paper bag that he brought with him every day when the first bell rang. It was then when the bells in the courtyard rang than everyone started running towards the windows, and Harry turned towards the direction where Nami was to see that she had disappeared.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What do the bells mean?" Harry asked Nami as they were eating lunch inside their classroom.

Nami who was pigging out on her lunch box and occasionally stealing from Harry's lunch box filled with English food today choked on what she was eating and immediately took a sip from milk and pulled out her handy notebook which she stores information on.

"Well they say that every time the bells in the courtyard ring they hold the Concours on that year. The Concours is a musical competition that is mostly held between the music students from various levels. But legends say that 25 years ago there was two lovers that both played violin and competed against each other and they say that a fairy appeared that was said to be the start of a 'Violin Romance'. But research concludes that years ago there was also two lovers that both played against each other in the Concours. They both played the Piano and they called 'Moonlight Sonata' based on the piece Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven because of the passion of their love could be denoted by the passionate melody of the Moonlight Sonata. This was because Beethoven wrote this dedicated to his student and passion Countess Giulietta Gucciardi. This year I've been chosen as the representative of the press club to cover the Concours and I will do my best! " Nami said happily and closed her notebook.

"The participants for this year's Concours are…" The intercom started and Nami immediately opened her notebook and fished out a pen from her bag.

"Music Department's class 3-B, Yunoki Azuma" There were some squeals from some girls at that.

"Also from class 3-B, Hihara Kazuki"

"class 2-A, Len Tsukimori"

"class 1-A, Shimizu Keiichi"

"class 1-B, Fuyuumi Shoko"

"From Regular Department's class 2-1, Potter Harry" with this statement all of his classmates were quite surprised even if they know he plays the piano as a hobby.

"and class 2-2, Hino Kahoko" Then they could hear loud exclamations from the other section beside them.

After a few minutes everybody started crowding around him congratulating him and promising to support him. Nami then clasped his shoulders and said "This is the start of your Moonlight Sonata." And swooned while Harry reluctantly smiled and made his way outside aiming to look for some explanation regarding this matter. He immediately started running when he saw his rather obsessive fans especially the boys started following.

While running he crashed into a rather tall male with Green hair and Amber eyes which seemed to be looking at the Concours list. He then thanked Merlin that this guy can keep up with his running speed that he dragged the tall boy into turning left and hiding in a storage room immediately losing his fans. Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned to the other boy seeing that they have the same tie meaning they were in the same year.

"Sorry for that by the way." Harry said to the other boy.

"No its fine, it seemed that you were in big trouble anyways. So why were you being chased?" The other boy said and smiled.

"Oh those were some of my obsessive fans; I don't know why they were chasing me though maybe it was because of the Concours list. I was amazed that you could keep up with me though." Harry said.

"Oh you must be Potter Harry then, congratulations on your selection and yes I can keep up with you because I play soccer." The other boy said.

"Thank You um…" Harry was unable to continue since he didn't know the name.

"Tsuichira Ryotarou" The other boy supplied with another smile.

"Thank You Tsuichira-san and you play football?" Harry said with a slight smirk.

"You must be English then, and its soccer. Well I must go now." Ryotarou said, "See you soon, Potter-san" he said as he was walking out the door.

Harry waved and made his way out of the room after Ryotarou and made his way towards the music building to ask about the upcoming Concours. Then he saw three girls which Nami said were the head of Yunoki Azuma-sempai's fan club facing Shoko-chan and a Regular student carrying a violin case and it seemed that they were having a conversation that was far from nice.

Harry then thought that this would be a prelude to a massive headache.


	2. Sweet Melodies of the Heart

Moonlight Sonata

**Summary: The bells have rung once more and the Concours are happening in Seiso Academy again. It was just Harry's luck that he is put in the spotlight once more as he is participating in this year's Concours as a regular student but it couldn't that bad since he isn't the only one who could see the Fata named Lilli.**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support that this story has been getting. From the first chapter I'm sorry that I've been spelling Tsuchiura Ryoutaro as Tsuichira Ryotarou which is wrong so I'm really sorry for that well unto the next chapter of Moonlight Sonata.**

**Warnings: AU, Ignores the Horcruxes, Slash, OOC, and Non-Epilogue Compliant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and La Corda D'oro.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Melodies of the Heart**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry could see that the tension between the five girls was really thick that a knife couldn't even cut through. From what he can see the three fan girls were intimidating Shouko and the red haired girl who was a General Education student in his year was holding a violin but it seemed that her form was a bit off in Harry's opinion.

"Well, what are you waiting for? play already!" One of the fan girls yelled and Shouko trembled a bit.

The girl took a deep breath and started to play the violin which ended with a screech that made Harry wince. The girl looked stunned when the sound came out while the fan girls look like they were ready to spit fire.

"What kind of performance was that?!" One of the fan girls yelled.

"Do you really intend to play like that in the Concours?!" The other one yelled agreeing with her friend.

"N-no!" The girl said loudly looking quite hysterical.

So this was Hino Kahoko, the other General Education Student. It seems that both of them caused quite a stir being Gen. Ed. Students in the Concours. Harry just sighed it seemed that Fate wanted to make him a spectacle to ogle at no matter where or when and it always had to be in big events. Harry the cried internally saying goodbye to his anonymity in Japan intentionally forgetting the fact that he had a fan base that could rival Yunoki Azuma's fan club.

"Now, Now, that's quite enough." A voice came from behind Hino and Shouko which brought Harry out of his musings. Two males stood near the music department building one of the males was quite tall with long Violet hair with golden toned eyes which Harry recognized to be Yunoki Azuma based from Nami's many pictures while the other was around the same height as his companion and his hair was dark green which was a bit messy and amber eyes and his uniform was quite rumpled as well.

Yunoki-sempai then went near Hino which made the girl blush while the fan girls looked horrified.

"Are you all right?" Yunoki-sempai asked Hino while gently touching her face which made Hino blush more and panic.

"I-I-I-I'm Fine." Hino answered.

"No, it's not fine! We just wanted to hear her play to see why she was picked to play in the Concours rather than all the other music department students."The Middle fan girl complained.

"Then why are you not asking me to play for you?" Harry asked coming out of his hiding place in the General Education building cursing his Hero-complex.

"O-of course we won't ask you to play Potter-sama. We have heard of your prodigal skills in playing the Piano, we would never doubt why you are in the Concours." The fan girls said rapidly seemingly stunned at his appearance.

Oh dear this girls are also part of his fan club and simply the thought of this horrified Harry.

"You three are just upset that your plans were foiled." Nami said coming from behind him looking quite smug at the three fan girls who made no move to deny the accusation.

"Who are you?" The fan girl on the left asked Nami quite rudely.

"I'm Amou Nami from class 2-1; I'm part of the press club. Would you mind changing her performance date so that I would be able to report about it?" Nami asked the three bringing out her handy notebook.

The three girls agreed and left but not before bowing in front of Harry and Yunoki-sempai.

"Nami-chan, you don't make decisions for random people you just met." Harry reprimanded Nami gently.

Then he looked to the two third years and blushed because he forgot to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Potter Harry from class 2-1." Harry said to the 2 seniors and bowed. This caused the others to introduce themselves as well.

"Well the bodyguards are as scary as usual." Said Hihara-sempai as he placed his hands behind his head looking at the way where the fan girls exited.

"Bodyguards?!" Hino asked loudly.

"Yeah, they're part of the Yunoki bodyguards." Hihara-sempai said as if it's completely normal to have bodyguards out of fans.

"It's not as good as it sounds." Yunoki-sempai said with a small smile and Harry whole-heartedly agreed.

"I'm sorry about that Hino-sempai, it's all my fault." Shouko said shyly.

"No, no, it's nothing." Hino said with an awkward smile. Then she seemed to be going through quite an internal battle before she left quickly after saying goodbye to them all.

"Shouko-chan, what did I say if you needed any help?" Harry asked Shouko as he faced her.

"To call you no matter what." Shouko answered shyly.

"As if you could help her Harry-kun, you were being followed by your fan base earlier remember?" Nami said looking very amused.

With that statement Nami and Shouko chuckled a bit which made Harry blush while Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai looked confused.

"You see Harry-kun has a fan club which is similar to Yunoki-sempai's fan base." Nami said which made the two older students look at him sympathetically.

After some small talk all of them went on their separate ways

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

After classes Harry would always stay in school until the sun sets before going home so that he won't be mobbed and he just wanders around contemplating about many things. The while he turned he heard a more prominent sound of the Violin then he saw Hino talking to some person in the practice room before she ran away from what he can see the guy with blue hair looked quite flustered from Hino's statement.

Harry then wondered what Hino must have said to the guy before making his way up to the rooftop where he normally watches the sunset.

When he opened the door the rooftop he was not expecting to see Hino buried under a pile of music sheets with a fairy flying near her. Harry immediately rushed to help her.

"Are you alright Hino-san?" Harry asked Hino as he helped her pick up the music sheets.

"I'm fine Potter-san." Hino answered as she picked up the books.

"Wait you can see me?" The fairy with blonde hair asked looking at Harry.

Harry simply nodded as the fairy danced around in happiness.

"I'm Lilli, a fairy of music. I'm a-"Lilli said before he was cut off.

"Well Potter-san, I have to go now. Thank you for helping me. " Hino said as she left the rooftop.

"Fata" Harry turned to the Lilli who looked stunned at him.

"A Magic user" Lilli said with reverence.

"Just don't tell anyone." Harry said with a smile. As the wind gently blew his bangs of his forehead showing a lightning bolt scar.

"Oh no I would never tell anyone Potter Harry. Thank you for saving the whole world."Lilli said with much more reverence. Harry just smiled and bid farewell to the Fata and left the rooftop.

Then Harry made his way home but as he was crossing by the football field, he saw Tsuchiura-san playing. He then sat down on the bench by the field and observed them. While football in not as exciting as quidditch, it was still quite entertaining to watch.

"Ah Potter-san, it's nice of you to stop by and watch SOCCER." Tsuchiura emphasized quite loudly as he stood in front of Harry with his bag slung over his shoulder. It seemed that his practice had ended while Harry was remembering his glory days in quidditch.

"Yes it's so awesome to watch you play FOOTBALL after all." Harry said grinning at Tsuichira who grinned back at Harry.

"Well come on, we have to start going home before it gets dark." Tsuichira said and Harry looked up indeed it was getting dark and he needed to get home before Remus pitches a fit.

Harry then stood and went his way home and it seemed that Tsuichira had the same way home as he did and the other boy noticed it as well.

"We seem to have the same way home Potter-san." Tsuichira said smirking at Harry who was walking beside him.

"Call me Harry." Harry said to the boy next to him.

"Call me Ryoutaro then." Ryoutaro said.

"Deal" with that both boys shook hands and continued walking enjoying the soft breeze as the sky slowly darkened.

But it seemed that the sky was darkening too fast and heavy gray clouds started to obscure the serene orange sky and drops of slowly fell from the sky.

"Where's your house?" Ryoutaro asked as he removed his jacket and held it above the both of them which made Harry cry in internal misery of being shorter than everyone.

"Mine's just there," pointing to a big modern looking house. "Yours?" Harry said with a slight shiver as the wind was getting stronger.

"Mine's still down the road, I'll drop you off at your house first." Ryoutaro looked much more worried when Harry shivered once more.

So both of them ran towards Harry's house but the rain was getting stronger and the jacket was not enough to keep them dry. Then they arrived in Harry's house and Harry immediately grabbed his keys and opened the gate. He also pulled Ryoutaro inside so that the other boy will not get wet anymore.

"Wow" was the only thing that Ryoutaro could say as he viewed the humongous house. From the Foyer you could see a big living room with a big fluffy cream sofa and divan. In the center was a small coffee table with magazines on top with a brown rug underneath it. Then there was a blazing fireplace to the side with a shelf on top that held many photos. Behind the sofa was an elegant staircase that led to the next floor. The walls were painted a light cream shade and the room was mostly lit up by a golden chandelier.

"You can place your shoes right there. I'll lead you to the bathroom and give you some clothes to change into while I dry your clothes in the laundry room. I think you can stay until the rain subsides a bit." Harry said as he led Ryoutaro towards the nearest Bathroom. He then went to Sirius' production area and got a pair of sweats and a shirt and gave it to Ryoutaro along with a towel.

He then made his way to his room on the second floor and changed out of his wet uniform to a pair of loose khaki pants and a button-up shirt and released his hair from the ponytail it was in for it to dry easier. He then took his wet uniform in his arms and brought it to the laundry room along with Ryoutaro's uniform.

"So what's up?" Ryoutaro asked as Harry entered the living room.

"Well it's getting late but the rain's not as strong as a while ago. How about we eat dinner as your uniform dries then you go home." Harry said as he looked at the window.

Ryoutaro agreed and Harry started cooking Shrimp Tempura.

"So what instrument do you play for you to be in the Concours?" Ryoutaro asked as he and Harry started eating.

"I play the Piano." Harry answered with a small smile.

"Can I see where you play?" Ryoutaro asked with some hesitance.

Harry nodded and as they finished Harry and Ryoutaro went to Harry's room where the music room was. Inside the Music room was a magnificent white baby grand piano in the center. The sky blue walls had some shelves which held music books and CD cases.

Harry then went near the Piano and touched the keys lovingly.

"You must love this Piano very much." Ryoutaro said as he leaned on the wall near the door.

"Piano was my solace in a dark world. Especially after I learned my mother loved playing the piano, I really felt a connection that allowed me to love the piano more and more. I don't care what others think as long as I enjoy playing the piano and it touches me that my playing brings joy to many people." Harry said to Ryoutaro with a bright smile.

Harry then sat down and started playing a simple lullaby that his mother had composed when she was pregnant with him. It was a sweet peaceful melody that made Ryoutaro close his eyes and let the music wash over him remembering the joy when he played before.

He opened his eyes and gazed at the figure playing and allowed a small smile to come onto his face. Maybe Harry can help him conquer his fears and play the Piano once more.


End file.
